What's In a Name?
by LovelyLadiiZ
Summary: Michelle's friends think Derek will be cooler with a nickname, but Michelle likes Derek for who he is. Meanwhile, Jesse obsesses over the name of his soon coming daughter. One-shot.


**A/N:** This idea came to me while I was watching the episode in season five when Jesse is obsessed with finding a name for the twins. I can't remember the name of the that episode, but I know at least one of you guys out there do. =] 

* * *

><p>Rebecca stared down at the white stick on the bathroom counter. "Two lines," she said softly. "There's two lines…"<p>

"Hey, Beck," Jesse said as he entered their bathroom.

"Hi, honey!" Rebecca said and scrambled to knock the object into the trash.

Jesse frowned. "Honey, what's going on?"

"Nothing," Rebecca replied quickly, unintentionally heightening her pitch. Jesse looked to his wife's feet, and saw the white stick Rebecca was trying to hide. Becky tried to kick the object away, but a moment too late.

"Pregnancy test?" Jesse said when he had the stick in his hands, "You're pregnant?"

Becky grinned guiltily. "Surprise…" she said weakly.

Jesse stared blankly at the pregnancy test. He studied it for a moment before his look of shock melted, and a rush of excitement hit him. "Have mercy! We're having another baby!" 

* * *

><p>Michelle was sitting in the living room with her friends. She was sitting on the couch with Derek, Teddy and Lisa. Denise and Aaron sat on the floor playing <em>Paperboy<em> on Michelle's Super Nintendo.

"When is it going to be _my_ turn," complained Michelle, "This _is_ my house."

"Hold your horses," Aaron snapped, "I'm almost to the end of the route."

"Aaron, you just had your turn," Denise said, "Besides, you keep making me crash."

"Yeah, Aaron," chorused the other kids.

Aaron ignored them and finished beating the level. Michelle sighed, growing bored of watching her friends play. She stood to leave the room, saying, "I'm going outside, guys. Anyone wanna come with me?"

"I'm with ya'," Teddy said.

"Me too," said Lisa.

"I suppose I'll tag along," Derek said.

Denise dropped her controller. "Have fun playing, Aaron," she said. Not wanting to be left alone, Aaron groaned in protest and cut off the game. The group went out in the backyard where Nicky and Alex played t-ball.

"Hi, Michelle," the twins said in unison. "You wanna play with us?"

"Hey Nicky, hi Alex. I'll play with you guys later. I'm going to play a game with my friends are right now." The twins nodded and continued playing their game. "So what do you guys want to play?" Michelle asked her friends.

"How about Frisbee?" Teddy suggested. Everyone but Aaron agreed.

"Why can't we just go play video games?" he complained.

"Aaron, give it up," Denise said. Aaron rolled his eyes.

Lisa picked up the Frisbee and threw it to Derek. "Heads up, D!" she said.

"D?" Derek said as he caught it. "Are you referring to me?"

"Yeah," she said, "It's a nickname."

"I prefer Derek, thank you very much."

"Aw, c'mon, D," Denise said as the Frisbee was thrown to her. "It sounds cool."

"Why do I need a nickname?" Derek retorted.

"C'mon, Derek, all of us have nicknames," Teddy said when he caught the Frisbee. He threw it to Aaron.

"My parents call me Mike, 'cause my middle name's Michael."

Michelle caught the Frisbee next. "No one else calls your Mike," she said and threw it to Lisa.

"It's still a nickname," Lisa said. She threw it back to Derek. "My cousins on my mom's side call me LeeLee 'cause my last name is Leeper."

"I still don't see a nickname as a necessity," Derek said and passed the Frisbee off.

"My mom calls me Nicey," Denise said and threw the toy to Teddy.

Teddy received the Frisbee next, and threw it back to Aaron. He said, "Derek, all the cool people have nicknames."

"Well, I guess I'm not cool then," Derek said. He ran off into the house.

"Hey," Michelle said, "I think Derek is cool."

"Yeah, but you have a nickname too," Aaron argued.

"So what? Derek doesn't need a nickname."

"C'mon, Michelle. Even _Nicky _and_ Alex_ have nicknames. If Derek doesn't want a nickname, he's not cool."

"Derek is my friend, and I say he's cool," Michelle said. She went to look for Derek. She searched the kitchen, and when she didn't find Derek there she went into the living room. Becky and Jesse were sitting on the couch.

"Jesse, you've been doing this for months," said Becky as she placed her hand on her large stomach. "I think you're taking this a little overboard."

"I just want a nice name for our little girl." Jesse saw his niece and said, "I'll ask Michelle. Hey, Munchkin, I've got the coolest name for your new cousin. How does Athena Katsopolis sound?"

"It sounds like you told me that name already last week. And the week before, and the week before that. Uncle Jesse I know you're excited about the baby, but can't I help you pick out names later? I'm looking for Derek."

"Oh, Derek just left," Becky said. "Why? What's wrong, Michelle?"

"Everyone was trying to give Derek a nickname, but Derek didn't want one. Then Aaron told Derek he wouldn't be cool without a nickname."

"Well that wasn't nice," Rebecca replied.

Michelle huffed a sigh. "What's the big deal with nicknames anyway? I think he's cool, no matter what we call him."

Rebecca smiled at her husband. "You hear that, Jess. Someone can be cool, no matter what their name is."

"Well, yes, that's true," Jesse said, "But you don't understand what it's like to be teased every day."

Michelle frowned. "So you're saying that a name _does_ make you cool?"

Jesse grinned wryly. "No…no. I'm just saying kids can be cruel, that's all."

"But Uncle Jesse, even if your name was still Hermes, I'd still think you were cool."

Jesse sighed. "Well, thank you Michelle. You're right—what makes a person cool is what's inside. I think I should go talk to your friends and have them apologize to Derek."

"That's a good idea, honey," Rebecca said. "Derek said he'd walk home, I bet if we leave now we could still catch him."

"Can I go too?" Michelle asked.

"Sure thing, Shorty. I'ma round up the gang and maybe we'll be able to catch him."

Once the group of third-graders had assembled, they started down the street with Jesse and Becky. Derek hadn't made it far. He was at the end of the block when the kids called his name.

"What do you want?" Derek said once they caught up to him.

"We didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Derek," Lisa started.

"Yeah. We just thought it'd be cool for you to have a nickname like all us," Denise said.

"But I don't have a nickname," Derek said, "So that means I'm not cool."

Michelle placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Derek, the name doesn't make you cool. It's what's inside that makes you cool. Just think about it—you're the only one out of all of us who knows how to play the cello."

"I think that's pretty cool," said Teddy.

"You really think so?" Derek said with a smile.

"Yeah," chorused Lisa and Denise. Lisa elbowed Aaron.

"Ow! Uh, I mean, yeah. Derek, you're cool. Even without a nickname. I'm sorry," said Aaron.

"Apology accepted," Derek said. Jesse and Becky walked the group back to the house.

"So, Jess," Becky said to Jesse as they watched the children walk back to the Tanner residence. "Do you think you'll stop obsessing about this name thing?"

"Sure," Jesse replied, and added, "But only if we name her Athena."

Rebecca gave her husband a peck on the cheek. "I love you, Jess."

Jesse smiled. "Love you too, Becky."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End<strong>_


End file.
